baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Clare Price
Clare Price is the lead character in Life is Hell and Life is Better. Clare is the younger sister of Chloe Price and the daughter of Joyce Price and the late William Price.'' Clare keeps a portfolio of her drawings and photos. Background Personality Life is Hell Clare is kind and caring, but also comes off as sad, broken, insecure and shy. She also has a bad mental state, since she isn't afraid of self harm nor of suicide Life is Better After therapy she becomes confident and tough as well has a kind of badass attitude. She can often be misunderstood as rude. Nonetheless she is still kind and caring. Life is What You Make It Physical Appearance Life is Hell Clare has long brown hair, that she often leaves unstyled and green eyes. She wears simple make up around her eyes. Clare usually wears baggy clothes, like her gray sweater and black ripped jeans as well as black fake leather boots. Life is Better As Clare got older and started calling herself Ronnie. Her hair color changes to a purple with blue tips. She started wearing heavier make up around her eyes and started using a dark red lip gloss. She also has a silver lip piercing and wears her usual black and white bangles. Her clothes are more revealing and brighter, as she likes to wear a white top with cuts and and something written on the front of it. She wears a fake black leather pants with skulls on it and black fake leather boots, which she has always worn. On her right arm she has three tattoos: dog footprints, stars with lines and a text message heart On her back she has a tattoo that reads: ''It's REAL fo us. and on the back of her neck it reads Hope On her left arm she has three tattoos: three arrows next to each other, the word Choice and the sentence ''I may be lying in the gutter, but I'm staring at the stars ''and on her left leg, she has a skull in honor of her sister. Screenshot-313.jpg Screenshot-314.jpg Screenshot-315.jpg Screenshot-316.jpg Screenshot-317.jpg Life is What You Make It Clare dyed her hair back to brown during Life is Better with blue highlights. Her makeup got brighter, just like her clothes. She kept her childhood bangles as well as a few piercings and her black leather boots. Relationships Family William Price (father; deceased) Joyce Price (mother) Chloe Price (older sister) Chloe and Clare used to be really close and spent a lot of time together, but that changed when their father died. While Chloe started acting out, Clare locked herself away from the world. This went so far they barely talk to each other anymore. David Madsen (step-father) David and Clare got of to a rocky start, her disliking him when he started dating her mother, even sees him as one of the reason to run away. After he saved her from the dark room in Life is Better, she starts seeing that he actually cares about her family and gives him a second chance. Romantic Nathan Prescott (ex-boyfriend) Clare gathered all her courage to help Nathan with his dad. The next school day she met up with him, but ended up skipping and he found out about her cutting. They talked about a lot and Nathan helped her out of trouble with Wells, telling him that she's his girlfriend, while she just went with it. Later on they reveal their feelings for each other and start dating for real. Frank Bowers (ex-boyfriend/close friend) Clare considers Frank her savior. He talked to her when she needed someone and made her eat. She says it's because of him that she started eating again. When Clare comes home after therapy, she moves into the RV with Frank, falling in love with him. She also starts going by his last name instead of her own to keep her identity a secret. Luke Parker (boyfriend) Clare and Luke originally met on The Vortex Party in Life is Better and got along immediately. After the change of the timeline, Clare walked over to him, introducing herself to him. A few months later they are dating. Friends Rachel Amber (close friend) Clare and Rachel seem to be good friends since they can talk about different things, which includes their love lives. Clare also helped Rachel find out more about her birth mother, which weaken the bond of their friendship. Warren Graham (childhood friend) Warren and Clare are childhood friends that grew apart when her dad died, but start talking again after she met Frank and Rachel. Max Caulfield (best friend) Max and Clare started bonding in photography class due to their shared passion. They get even closer when they figure out they have powers, which are related to each other in some way. Justin Williams There isn't much known about their friendship, just that they occasionally hung out Dana Ward (close friend) Dana and Clare used to be friend when they were younger, but that changed once they grew older and Clare's father died. Juliet Watson (best friend) Juliet and Clare used to be friend when they were younger, but that changed once they grew older and Clare's father died. Kate Marsh (close friend) Kate and Clare were acquaintances up until Clare talked her down from the roof and the two became friends. Kate even help her to find her true self and after the change of the timeline, Clare befriended her again, making Kate one of her best friends. Stella Hill (close friend) Enemies Victoria Chase Taylor Christensen Courtney Wagner Mark Jefferson Clare talks to Jefferson the way she wants to and for some reason, he allows it and let's her get away with it. She used to think he was cool, but when he refused to help Kate right before her suicide attempt, she started hating him and got him suspended with the help of Max. Trivia *She is diagnosed with the major depressive disorder (MDD) or simply known as depression **Because of her depression she was also suffering from anorexia *She was suffering from panic attacks whenever she is in a small car, however bigger cars and RV's ar okay *She doesn't eat meat *She was cutting herself *She attempted suicide at least three times **Her first was on January 21, 2009 Gallery Life is Hell= Screenshot-276.jpg Screenshot-277.jpg Screenshot-278.jpg Screenshot-280.jpg Screenshot-286.jpg Screenshot-288.jpg Screenshot-298.jpg Screenshot-289.jpg Screenshot-305.jpg Screenshot-306.jpg Screenshot-3w08.jpg Screenshot-309.jpg Screenshot-310.jpg Screenshot-401.jpg Screenshot-758.jpg Screenshot-759.jpg Video-11.gif Screenshot-853.jpg Screenshot-849.jpg Screenshot-850.jpg Screenshot-851.jpg Screenshot-855.jpg Screenshot-856.jpg Screenshot-857.jpg Screenshot-858.jpg Screenshot-859.jpg Screenshot-860.jpg Screenshot-861.jpg |-|Life is Better= - Clare Price= Screenshot-966.jpg Screenshot-963.jpg Screenshot-964.jpg Screenshot-965.jpg }} |-|Life is Alternative= Screenshot-403.jpg Screenshot-420.jpg Screenshot424.jpg Screenshot-425.jpg Screenshot-427.jpg Screenshot-451.jpg Screenshot-461.jpg Screenshot-465.jpg Screenshot-467.jpg Screenshot-728.jpg Screenshot-729.jpg |-|Live-Action= ClarePrice.jpg 000eec4a-614.jpg 2g66ITi.jpg 59dfbc02b501f.image.jpg 099965.jpg 8765746,7W98XQXDMk+dIi96HpLPAg6ZxdPasQ20wwfNeX+paa0_TpVl8mBK99_8ObhjPDfrJ1+NzdXVZI7nLKVyq30cTw .jpg a7b90bcfff4b1dc541adf3504cb2a16b--zoey-deutch-dimples.jpg before-i-fall-feat-uproxx.jpg Before-I-Fall-movie-images-zoey-deutch-halston-sage-23.png giwtzuiiphy.gif masestrztzguiefault.jpg maxrerezturziuifault.jpg tumblr_oz6btalngG1txfqepo8_r1_400.gif vampire-academy-zoey-deutch-right-here.gif zoey-deutch-ed-sheeran-music-video.jpg d4b0587b99134ff0883617c98e843a7b.gif |-|Life is an Adventure= Screenshot-324.jpg Screenshot-318.jpg Screenshot-319.jpg Screenshot-320.jpg Screenshot-322.jpg Screenshot-323.jpg Screenshot-325.jpg Screenshot-332.jpg Screenshot-333.jpg Category:Character Category:Clare (first name) Category:Price Category:Female Category:Blackwell Academy Student Category:Life is Hell Character Category:Character suffering from depression Category:Character suffering from Anorexia nervosa Category:Character suffering from panic attacks Category:Arcadia Bay, Oregon, U.S. Category:Animated Character Category:1995 Category:Vegetarian Category:Characters who are cutting themselves Category:Life is Hell Category:May 24 Category:May Birth Category:Life is Better Character Category:Life is Alternative Character Category:Zoey Deutch Category:Veronica (first name) Category:Ronnie (first name) Category:Life is an Adventure Character Category:High School Student Category:Artist Category:Time Traveler Category:Life is What You Make It Character Category:Photographer